maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Go-On Wings/russgamemaster
Bio The Go-On Wings are a two-man team composed of the Sutou siblings, who came from a Plutocratic lifestyle and chosen by the Wing Clan Engines due to their esper abilities, brought to the Machine World to become an elite fighting force under Jum-bowhale's guidance before the Go-onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that the Go-On Wings see the Go-Ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Gaiark. However, after learning from Jum-bowhale about what truly made the Go-Ongers who they are, the Go-On Wings join the Go-Ongers as comrades. Living at their villa, the Sutō siblings come to the Go-ongers' aid whenever they feel an evil presence making its move. After transforming, they say "Take Off! Go-On Wings", with their victory quote "Touch Down." The Go-On Wings each wear a necklace bearing the Go-On Wings crest and are fearful of ghosts since being told scary ghost stories by their grandfather. After the final battle, the Sutō siblings resume their family duties in high class society, though Hiroto was a bit reluctant to accept this role. With the Go-Ongers, the groups' surnames spell "ecologist" ("E-Ko-Ro-Ji-I-Sutō" (ekorojisuto)?). The two siblings' names both include the radical for feather (hanezukuri?). In Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, the two also learn to fight using the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts style from Master Gorie Yen. Class: Bruiser Becomes Enraged when attacking or attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats up to two times. Passive Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger - takes two actions per round. Performs a follow-up attack (see below) when attacks are performed in a certain order. May counter attacks. Full Power - after all three switches are flipped, all stats further increase. Can dodge attacks and becomes immune to ground attacks. Attacks Mission 4 - Shining Dagger Performed when switches 1 and 3 are flipped. Ranged Energy Slashing One Enemy (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Impaired, Staggered, Off-Balance, Exhausted, Neutralized, Winded, or Cornered. Mission 5 - Shooting Dagger Performed when switches 2 and 3 are flipped. Ranged Energy One Enemy 5 hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Pin Cushion - takes extra damage from follow-up and counter attacks. L1 - Mission 1 - Burning Dagger Fire Slashing Melee One Enemy (enemy) Scorched - attack reduced. Consumed by ice attacks to do extra damage. (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (self) Switch 1 L2 - Mission 2 - Freezing Dagger Ranged Ice Slashing One Enemy (Special) Coldsnap - guaranteed crit against chilled targets (enemy) Frigid - quick actions become normal actions. Executed actions become locked out for one round. Consumed by fire attacks to do extra damage. (enemy) Chilled - takes damage each turn. Evasion reduced. (enemy) Frozen - cannot dodge attacks (self) Switch 2 L6 - Mission 3 - Lightning Dagger Ranged Slashing Electric One enemy (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Pain Train - causes Pain, applies Exposed to targets with Pain, and applies Wide-Open to targets with exposed. (self) Switch 3 L9 - Wing Booster Ranged Gun Fire Energy One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Team-Up Bonuses Big in Japan Haste Hot Stuff Power Rangers Category:Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Bruisers Category:Tokusatsu